User blog:BeMySomeone/Greg Tetratopolis
'Biography' Greg is a survivor of the Chaney-Korman Castle cable car accident. He is openly gay and gets bullied by many of the other survivors. He is good friends with Katie and Megan and is attracted to Sean, who is straight. He likes to crack jokes at the people who make fun of him when his friends are there to protect him, which ultimately kills him in the end. He is the third survivor to die. Before the Accident While Greg's history class is on their field trip to the castle, more drama is going on than knowledge. He is first shown getting taunted by Logan, so Katie goes over to him and wants him to sit with her and her friends at lunch. He agrees, but doesn't say anything when he's there. While in line to go on the cable cars, Katie invites him to be the third person in her car with Joey, and once again he agrees. Logan makes fun of him once again by saying that he can't make a move on Joey in the car because his girlfriend is there. Joey sticks up for Greg and they all get into the cars. While waiting for the airborne tour around the castle to start, he asks Katie if she thinks Sean is gay. She tells him no, and he gets discouraged. Joey and Katie look at each other and try not to laugh. During the Accident As the cars raise and the cord starts to stretch too much, the cars shake a little bit and Greg makes a remark about how he hopes he doesn't have a panic attack during the ride. Joey tells him he'll be fine. As the other people start to die, Katie and Joey look on in horror and don't notice Greg start to freak out until he starts smashing his head against the glass, trying to get out. As his panic attack starts, he falls over and bangs his head against the glass floor. Before Katie and Joey can do anything to stop him, he cracks it. Seconds before it shatters, Katie and Joey lodge themselves between the two walls and get off the glass. It shatters and Greg, who is still panicking, lands on his head. It smashes open and blood splatters everywhere. After the Accident When Megan gets the workers to lower the carts, she starts talking about everyone dying. Haley and Sean follow her out of the gate and Joey and Katie decide to follow their friends too. Greg, not wanting to be left alone, follow too and therefore, cheats his death. As Megan says that she saw everyone dying and the cable cars falling, Greg says that he remembers hearing something like that on the news a while ago. Haley asks him what happened and he says that the rollercoaster the girl said would crash, did. Not even a second later, the cars start to fall and screams can be heard. Greg stands in shock along with almost everyone else that got off. At the funeral for the students who died, Greg sits alone and Katie meets up with him while they are paying their respects. She says that she's glad Greg followed her and Joey off before she walks away to sit back down with Joey. When Bludworth shows up and asks to talk to the survivors, Greg is one of the five people who see what he has to say. Bludworth explains to him, Megan, Sean, Haley, and Joey that since they were supposed to die in the cable cars and Megan saved them, they cheated death and now they all have to die. Although Greg does ask a few questions, he shrugs the guy off and thinks he's crazy. Before they leave, Joey goes up to him and asks what he thinks. Greg says that he'll believe the guy once the first person dies. The next day, Greg is at the smoothie bar and sees Sean with Haley and Megan. Greg pulls him aside and says that he has a crush on him. He asks Sean out and Sean says that he's straight, so no. Greg says it's okay, but walks out depressed. Logan laughs at him, only making things worse. Greg calls him a sissie and Logan says that he's going to kill Greg. Greg isn't seen for a while. At the smoothie bar after Courtney's death, Joey asks him what he thinks about what the guy said now. Greg says that maybe it was just a coincidence, but he's suspicious now. When Megan calls and tells him that night that there will be a meeting for the seven survivors left at Joey's apartment, he doesn't know Justin died and agrees to come along. He starts looking up the things that happened to the survivors that this had happened to in the other movies and starts getting scared. Death At the meeting, Greg shows up and shows Haley, Katie, Joey, Sean, and Megan what he found on the internet. Logan walks in, bitter about his best friend and girlfriend's deaths. Greg tries to sympathize towards him, but he tells Greg to stay away from him. Megan and Sean start explaining death's plan for all of them and try to think of a plan. Haley screams all of a sudden, scaring everyone. Turns out, she just saw a rat, so Joey tells her to calm down because he has traps set up and points to one by Katie. Megan asks Joey why there are so many tools around and he says that he locked a ton of stuff that would be dangerous in a closet and chopped wood to nail against the door (pointing at the chainsaw on top of a table). Katie finds a bouncy ball on the ground and starts bouncing it. Logan calls everything they are talking about crap and Haley says that it killed his best friend and his girlfriend, so he has more reason than anybody to believe it. Greg calls him a jerk which pushes Logan over the edge. He throws him a punch which sends him back into Katie. The ball rolls out of her hand and lands on the mousetrap, setting it off and hurling the ball at the chainsaw. The chainsaw turns on and Greg, who is still falling, slips and falls into the table. The chainsaw starts hacking at his body and spraying everyone else with blood. Before Joey is man enough to run over and turn to chainsaw off, Greg whole chest is torn to shreds. Katie and Megan scream as Haley, Sean, Logan, and Joey just stand with their jaws dropped. Greg is then the third person to die. Signs/Clues *While on the phone with Megan, after she tells him Justin died, he says "That's impossible, I just SAW him earlier today!" *Greg's shirt at the trip had different colored circles on it, foreshadowing his death from the ball *In the opening, while showing the castle a mouse chews on a wire *When showing the others his computer stuff, a box opens and makes a loud noise like a chainsaw *At the smoothie bar, Logan says that he's gonna kill Greg, which he kinda does in the end. Category:Blog posts